


It Runs in the Family

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: It Runs in The Family [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Flying the Falcon, Gen, Rey Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: She traced a finger along a dusty panel of buttons right above her head, marvelling at how this piece of garbage could be so... legendary.Han grumbled a chuckle and said, "You're thinking it's a piece of junk, aren't you?"





	It Runs in the Family

__

Han leaned against the Falcon's pilot's seat and his face broke out into a wide grin. Somehow, Rey thought it made him look younger. Not that he ever truly looked old. Despite his silver hair and aged skin, there was always that wisp of a young careless man from long ago emanating from him.

"How'd you let anyone steal it from you, anyway?" Rey asked with a half-smirk. 

"Long story, kid." 

Rey and Chewie glanced at each other. If her dad won't tell her, at least Chewie would.

She traced a finger along a dusty panel of buttons right above her head, marvelling at how this piece of garbage could be so... _legendary_. When she was younger, Uncle Luke told her to temper her expectations about how the ship would look, but her dad's wistful reverence was infectious.

Han grumbled a chuckle and said, "You're thinking it's a piece of junk, aren't you?"

Rey said nothing, just grinned at him. Her dad shook his head fondly. "Skywalkers," he muttered.

"But if it made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs, then I guess it's not that bad."

"Twelve." he corrected her. 

"I know, just messing with ya." 

Han heaved a sigh. "There's only one thing left to do here." 

  


* * *

  


For all her nonchalant talk about the Falcon, Rey sure did look like a kid in a candy store the moment she sat on the pilot's seat, her hazel eyes gleaming with awe, his eyes. When she looked up at him, worry slowly took over her face.

"You sure you're letting me do this? I mean, you haven't even flown it yet after all those years-"

"That's nonsense." Han smiled. "Besides, I can't bear having my daughter not appreciate the Falcon."

The glow returned to her face and she glanced at Chewie, nodding her head as though she was gathering up her courage.

Han stood right behind Rey and looked on as his daughter and Chewie started flipping switches and turning dials to initiate the standard pre-lift sequence. A terrible hush fell upon the cockpit when the engines remained dormant and Han felt a small bit of panic rise up from his chest. _What in the galaxy did those damn moolf milkers do to my ship?_

"Wait, I think..." Rey said and reached out to prime the pump that had been rigged to the fuel line ( _I'd pay good money to blast the person who installed it there_ ) and went through the launch sequence once more. Chewie growled when a low whine finally rose from the rear of the craft.

Not long after that momentary delay, the _Millennium Falcon_ soared into D'Qar's clear blue sky with all the rugged gracefulness Han had missed so much. They sped through clouds and swooped down just above the planet's verdant landscapes with no one uttering a single word except for the exhilirated exclamations from both Rey and Chewie.

They landed just when the sun started to set and it burst forth a bright orange glow one last time before the night takes over. Han was aware of the people's eyes on them when they got out, mechanics pausing from their tasks and pilots stopping to stare. But Han paid them no mind. 

Chewie immediately went on to check the Falcon. Rey offered to help, but he kindly dismissed her. So Han and Rey stood there, looking at the Falcon as the sun slowly sank down from the horizon. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You did good out there, kid." Han felt his mouth curl up into warm smile. "Giving the Falcon to you doesn't sound like a bad idea, don't you think?"

For a moment, he thought she might cry. But then she flashed him a bright smile before hugging him tightly. Han embraced her back, quietly thankful to have her in his life. _What did I ever do to deserve a daughter like you?_

"I wish Ben was here. I wish he never..." 

Han closed his eyes and held Rey in his arms. He knew that feeling all too well, that gaping hole Ben had left in their lives.

"I know, me too."

  



End file.
